1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data analysis device, a data analysis method, and a storage medium for grasping the motion status (exercise status) of a human body at the time of exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because of rising health consciousness, more and more people are performing daily exercises, such as running, walking, and cycling, to maintain their wellness or improve their health condition. In addition, an increasing number of people are aiming to participate in competitions, such as marathon events, through these daily exercises. These people are highly conscious of and interested in measuring and recording their various biological information and exercise information by using numerical values or data so as to grasp their health conditions and exercise status. These people aiming to participate in a race have an objective of achieving a successful record in the race, and therefore are very conscious of and interested in efficient and effective training methods.
To accurately grasp their own health conditions and exercise status, it is effective to generate specific information as indexes based on numerical values and data measured during exercise and visually present the specific information. For example, to quantitatively evaluate running conditions and forms, information regarding running speed can be used as an important and basic index. Here, as a method for measuring a running speed during a running exercise or marathon, for example, a method is known in which positioning data by acquired GPS (Global Positioning System) is used to calculate a speed from a distance and required time between two points. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kohyo—Translation of PCT Application) Publication No. 2008-524589 discloses a technique in which a user's moving distance and moving speed are calculated based on data regarding user's position points with time stamps acquired from GPS signals received by a GPS receiving device worn on the body and are provided in association with a route displayed on a map.
In the above-described method of calculating the moving distance and moving speed of a human body using positioning data by GPS, high accuracy and precision of positioning data are required to be ensured. However, since positioning by GPS is greatly affected by surrounding environment, accurate positioning cannot be performed at locations where reception of GPS signals is difficult such as, for example, an area between buildings and outdoors, and an error in positioning data may be increased. Moreover, in the GPS technical specifications currently open for consumer use, an error on the order of several to ten meters may be included even if positioning is performed in an ideal environment. In particular, in exercises such as a running exercise and marathon, although the runner's moving speed is slower compared with that of a vehicle or the like, it is desired to grasp details of changes in the speed in order to evaluate the exercise status during the running exercise and the like in detail. Therefore, in the calculation method simply using only positioning data by GPS, there are cases where the moving distance and moving speed of a human body cannot be accurately calculated, in which the user cannot accurately grasp his or her exercise status and therefore cannot sufficiently judge or improve the exercise status.